solo somos amigos
by Ichiru Ikutsu
Summary: amu es amiga , mejor amiga de ikuto, y esta enamorada de el, pero ella piensa que ikuto no siente lo mismo ya que le a presentado a sus 5 novias, pero que pasaria si ikuto le dijera que le ama, tanto o mas que ella, descubranlo leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

**yo: hola si estoy aqui con un nuevo fic, y traje aun nvitado especial, saluda.**

**ikuto: hola.**

**yo: con emocion.**

**ikuto: HOLAAAAAAAAAA *grito*.**

**yo: sabes que no hacia falta que seas tan amargado.**

**ikuto: pero este capitulo, y la forma en que relata amu me pone triste.**

**yo: hay tranquilo todo se resolvera.**

**shima: ikuto-sama, que sexy estas (*.*).**

**yo: tienes razon shima (*.*).**

**sharis: sinceramente no las comprendo en lo absoluto.**

**yo: es muy lindo tu eres una amargada.**

**todos: a leer!**

* * *

SOLO SOMOS AMIGO.

AMU POV.

Hola soy amu hinamori, tengo 21 años, mi cabello es de color rosa y me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos color ámbar, y mi tez es blanca. Bueno les contare toda mi historia. Era un dia soleado estaba durmiendo en mi suave cama, cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta de mi departamento, y a él gritando, no le di bola y seguí durmiendo.

-amu abre la maldita puerta por el amor de dios- gritaba el, pero yo seguí durmiendo, pero escuche a mi celular sonar, lo tome vagamente y conteste.

-hola- dije con sueño.

-amu abre la puerta- me dijo el algo enojado.

-abre tu, tienes la copia de mi departamento- le dije mientras le cortaba y me tapaba hasta la cabeza.

-hola amu, vamos levántate- dijo él.

-ikuto déjame dormir- dije algo enojada por no querer levantarme y que él me insista en levantarme, pude sentir como abría la puerta de mi balcón, y que ikuto forcejeaba para destaparme.

-vamos amu, solo quedan 30 minutos para entrar a trabajar- me dijo él.

-¿qué? ¿Ya es tan tarde?- dije desesperada, me levante apurada y me duche, me cambie de ropa, me peine y maquille y salí de mi habitación, donde me inundo un aroma a café, me dirigí a la cocina y pude ver que ikuto había traído café, el me miro y me paso un vaso de café.

-vamos desayuna rápido que hay que irnos- dijo el, creo que no se los dije, pero ikuto y yo somos amigos de hace bastante tiempo, él no lo sabe pero, el me gusta, más bien me he llegado a enamorar de él, y nunca me atreví a decírselo, yo soy su mejor amiga y dudo de que eso funcione, también dudo de que no tenga amigos, pero eso no importa, él me ha presentado a cada una de sus novias, y aunque me doliera eso, yo solo sonreía y las saludaba de la mejor manera posible, simplemente es lo único que podía hacer, sonreír y esperar que alguna de sus novias le hiciera feliz, con eso era suficiente.

-sí, si claro ya se- dije yo, tomando mi café, le di un sorbo.

-oye amu, hoy cuando terminemos de trabajar, quiero presentarte a mi nueva novia- dijo el mirándome, escupí todo el café que había acabado de ingerir.

-¿qué? ¿Pero no sería la quinta novia ya? ¿Cuándo elegirás a una de todas, con las que has salido?- le dije mirándolo con burla aunque por dentro estuviera destruida.

-oh vamos, shiara la primera era demasiado celosa, Lucy muy pegada, sora muy pero muy habladora peor que tu amiga yaya para que sepas, saaya muy loca de remate, pero esta lulú es distinta parece una chica muy buena pero eso lo dirá el futuro- dijo el nombrando a las 4 anteriores aparte de la primera, creo que era lulú ¿no?

-bien, como digas, vamos que se hace tarde- dije sin darle bola a la explicación que me había hecho.

-sí, ok amu- dijo el saliendo por la puerta de mi departamento, tire mi vaso de café, y me dirigí a la salida, salimos y cuando llegábamos a la recepción del edificio, ikuto me abrazo por el cuello, como si fuéramos pareja, la chica de la recepción lo miro con una sonrisa.

-hola ikuto-sama- dijo ella choreando baba, de tan solo mirarlo.

-sí, si hola- dijo el sin importancia –dios ni viéndome abrazado contigo deja de saludarme- dijo el mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

-vaya, pero que es esto el gran tsukiyomi ikuto se desespera por que una mujer le salude- dije con burla.

-ya cállate enana, ella no me cae bien y desde que somos amigos que trato de que no me salude- dijo el con desesperación.

-ajajajja si lo sé pero es que verte desesperado por eso me causa gracias- le dije entre risas.

Así bajamos a la PB donde ikuto tenía estacionado su auto, salimos y él fue a buscarlo, yo lo seguí y nos subimos en él, nos fuimos a la empresa en la que trabajábamos.

-y bien amu, dime te parece si te la presento en la salida lo antes posible- me dijo él.

-pues claro no hay problema alguno, muero de ganas de ahor… ajam digo de conocerla- dije casi digo algo de lo que me arrepentiría, dios me estaba muriendo por dentro sin darme cuenta me quede viendo por la ventanilla, perdida en el paisaje con la mirada triste.

-oye amu ¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto el preocupado, yo volví a la realidad.

-eh ah, no nada absolutamente nada- dije con una sonrisa falsa, no dijimos nada más en el camino, baje de su auto y fui a mi oficina, en la sección de moda, salude a mi secretaria, nadeshiko, quien tiene un hermano que es muy amigo mío y de ikuto, nagihiko, también mi compañera de trabajo yaya ella está en la parte de moda para niños, utau y rima que están en la misma sección que yo también, bueno ikuto está en otra parte del edificio, él es el encargado de todo lo que es musical, bien volviendo salude a mi secretaria y me senté en mi oficina.

-hola nadeshiko, ¿me podrías llevar un café, por favor?- le dije amablemente.

-ah hola hinamori-san, enseguida se lo llevo- dijo ella amablemente.

-está bien gracias, y te dije que nada de formalidades puedes llamarme amu ¿de acuerdo?- le dije con una sonrisa.

-oh está bien amu- dijo ella, fui a mi oficina y me senté en mi escritorio, en ese momento entro utau acompañada de yaya.

-buenos días amu- dijo utau con una sonrisa.

-bueeeeeeeeenos días amu-chii- dijo yaya alegre.

-buenos días chicas, y yaya, ya no estamos en primaria para que me llames "amu-chii"- dije con aburrimiento.

-yaya no dejara de llamarte así porque es el apodo que yaya le puso a amu-chii- dijo ella.

-está bien como quieras- le dije resignada.

-dinos amu, ¿tienes algo que hacer a la salida?- me pregunto utau.

-em si, ikuto me presentara a su nueva novia- dije y baje la mirada para que no vieran que se convirtió en una de tristeza.

-oye amu, basta- dijo utau firme.

-basta, ¿de qué?- pregunte desentendida.

-basta de esto, de tener que aguantarte este dolor que sientes hacia ikuto, tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos de una buena vez- dijo utau.

-no utau, no quiero que esta amistad que me une a él se arruine por un sentimiento- dije aun con la mirada triste.

-como quieras amu, pero esto en algún momento te dolerá más que nunca- dijo utau en advertencia.

-amu-chii, sé que tengo comportamiento de bebe, pero utau tiene toda la razón, deberías confesarte a ikuto- dijo yaya con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-si lo sé, pero prefiero guardar tan lindo sentimiento, y cuando no lo aguante más se lo diré- dije yo aun con la mirada triste.

Las dos se fueron de mi oficina y sinceramente esperaba que mis horas de trabajo duraran más tiempo, pero el tiempo no estaba de mi lado, ya que la hora de trabajo paso volando, tal como el viento, y no me quedo de otra que conocer a la afortunada que salía con el neko que más me gusta en todo el mundo. Ikuto llego por mi justo cuando salía de mi oficina.

-hola amu, ¿nos vamos?- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-em si claro- dije yo, aun me sentía triste.

-ok te espero afuera, saludare a tu secretaria- dijo él y salió de mi oficina, yo Salí y vi que ikuto estaba en la salida del lugar donde que estaba.

-adiós nadeshiko, nos vemos el lunes- dije mientras me despedía y salía caminando hacia donde estaba ikuto.

-bien vamos- dijo ikuto, bajamos por el ascensor y salimos a fuera donde estaba el auto de ikuto estacionado, salimos hacia el parque que tanto me gustaba, el parque sakura, el parque estaba lleno de árboles de sakura, por esa razón me gustaba tanto, al llegar nos bajamos, ikuto me guío hacia una banca en la que estaba sentada una chica bastante bonita, de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, el llego a ella y lo que hizo ikuto ante mis ojos izo que deseara que la tierra me tragase en ese momento, ikuto la saludo y luego la beso, luego giro hacia mí y me miro, sentía que mis lágrimas saldrían pero no lo haría delante de ellos.

-amu, ella es lulú de Morcerf y es mi novia- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto conocerte lulú, soy amu hinamori amigo de ikuto- dije con una sonrisa, y como dije aunque por dentro me dolía como nunca.

-mejor, mejor amiga- dijo ikuto recalcándome eso, ella se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y se pegó a mi oído.

-escucha será mejor que te alejes de ikuto, si no quieres que ikuto te odie como a nadie- dijo ella con una voz muy fría.

Realmente me dolió lo que dijo pero, si hay algo que no quería, era que el me odiara, asique preferí alejarme de la persona más importante para mí, sin más que decir.

-adiós ikuto, tal vez nos veremos luego, los dejare solos, adiós- dije ocultando mis rostro y mis lágrimas de tristeza con mi cabello, y Salí corriendo, pude oír que ikuto me llamaba pero no quería ir y me volví a mi departamento.

* * *

**yo: y termine con el 1° capitulo, espero les aya gustado.**

**ikuto: realmente nop, esta horrible.**

**yo: tu opinion no importa.**

**shima: a shima le parece triste.**

**sharis: a mi me gusta esta muy bien escrito y redactado.**

**yo: nadie entiende lo que dices *¬.¬*.**

**sharis: por eso lo hago.**

**ikuto: pues a mi me parecio un asco este fic.**

**yo: te dije que tu opinion no importa, aparte si les gusta para el siguiente capi estara mejor.**

**amu: hola a mi me gusto, aunque ¿por que soy yo la que tiene que estar triste?**

**yo: amu tu vienias mañana, y con respecto a tu pregunta es por que de esta forma me parecio que tenia que escribirla.**

**amu: pues estoy de acuedo.**

**yo: gracias amu * , me dio un beso en la mejilla*.**

**ikuto: a mi tambien me gusto (*.*).**

**amu: pues te cagas por a ver dicho antes que no.**

**ikuto: pues entonces no me gusta.**

**yo: que tu opinion no importa.**

**shima: a mi me sigue gustando.**

**sharis: a mi no.**

**ikuto: por fin alguien que me entiende *sharis e ikuto chocan puños*.**

**yo: ninguna de sus opiniones importa, y adios chicas.**


	2. Chapter 2 lo mejo es alejarme de el

**Yo: gomen ne por no continuarlo, realmente estoy cota de tiempo, asique como este lo tenía ya lo había terminado, lo subí para no dejarlos con la incógnita de saber qué pasa.**

**Ikuto: no entiendo cómo es que las personas leen esto.**

**Amu: pues a mí me encanta *dijo y fue abrazar a noe mientras le daba muchos besitos***

**Ikuto: a mí también me gusto.**

**Amu: pues te jodes, porque habías dicho que no te gustaba.**

**Ikuto: al cabo que ni me gusta.**

**Shima: no entiendo a esta pareja.**

**Sharis: ni que lo digas yo no los entiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: lo mejor es aléjame de él.**

AMU POV.

Al llegar a mi departamento, me fui a dormir, ni siquiera comí, solo me fui a dormir.

-_"lo mejor es que me aleje de él, es lo mejor, lo único que puedo hacer que desearle una feliz vida al lado de esa chica prefiero eso a que sea infeliz conmigo"_\- pensé cuando me recosté en mi cama, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de mis ojos.

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano, asique me fui a dar una ducha, y salí me cambie, me maquille y me peine, y Salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina, fui a la heladera y tome un vaso de leche.

-haa no hay duda de que un buen vaso de leche fría puede hacer ir cualquier dolor- dije mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero, tome lo necesario para ir al trabajo y fui hacia la puerta de mi departamento, pero cuando la abrí mis ojos se nublaron al ver a las personas que estaban ahí.

-hola amu, lulú y yo vinimos por ti antes de ir al trabajo- dijo ikuto con una sonrisa de lado, sentí que me derretía.

-pe…pero…- me calle ahí, solo pase por al lado de ello y seguí mi camino hacia el ascensor y toque rápidamente el botón [1P], pude ver que ikuto venia corriendo, pero cuando llego ya se habían cerrado las puertas, solté un gran suspiro al ver que no me pudo alcanzar, cuando llegue a abajo me fui directo a la salida, corriendo salí del edificio hacia un taxi, cuando paro me subí en el, y le dije adonde tenía que ir.

-me podría llevar a la empresa "heart" por favor- le dije al chofer del taxi, el hombre asintió y arranco, me deje caer sobre el asiento y solté un suspiro.

-haa- suspire –_"suerte que pude evitarlo"_\- pensé mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

IKUTO POV.

No pude evitar que se fuera, quería preguntarle porque huyo ayer cuando le presente a lulú, voy a decir la verdad ante ustedes, realmente no me agrada para nada lulú, pero en vista de que amu no parece corresponderme, pensé que lo mejor era seguir con mi vida y ya, pero ninguna de mis novias ha logrado que olvide a amu, y lulú, con cada segundo que pasa se me hace más insoportable.

Momento olvide presentarme soy ikuto tsukiyomi, tengo 25 años, mi cabello es de color azul y ms ojos del mismo color, según en la empresa en que trabajo dicen que soy uno de los chicos más lindos de toda la empresa, bien eso no importa, la verdad es que quiero alcanzar a amu, por suerte mañana es sábado y no habrá trabajo asique.

-ya se mañana hablare con ella- dije con una sonrisa.

-a no, eso no, mañana tenemos una cita- dijo lulú enojada.

-escucha, me importa muy pero muy poco si tengo o no una cita y menos si es con alguien que poco me interesa- dije mientras le daba la espalada y me iba en dirección al estacionamiento, creo que fui un poco duro con ella pero realmente es insoportable con _"¿a dónde iremos hoy?" _ O_ "vamos de compras"_ o cuando le dije que iríamos a la casa de amu que dijo _"lo siento, sé que es tu amiga pero, no me gusta que estés con ella, que disfrutes de su compañía, que sonrías con ella, o que estés continuamente pensando en ella y a mí me olvides como si fuera nada"_ eso fue lo que dijo, 1 si voy a tener novia, respeten a MI amu. 2 no critiquen lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella o si sonrió más con ella. 3 es mi mejor amiga como no me preocuparía por ella, y por ultimo pero no menos importante 4 es la mujer más hermosa que existe como no pensar y estar pendiente de ella si es la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hallan visto.

En fin fui a mi auto y subí y Salí rumbo al trabajo, por lo menos sabía que a pesar de tener que trabajar todo el dia sabía que era al menos unas horas más que podía verla y hablar con ella, o al menos hoy solo la veré ya que no creo que quiera que le hable y posiblemente me evitara o escapara como lo hizo hoy. Al llegar subí a mi oficina y encogida vino mi padre con una montaña de papeles, por cierto mi padre es el jefe en todo lo que es música de esta empresa y mi familia junto con la de amu son muy amigas, también mi hermana utau es muy amiga de amu, bien mis amigos también trabajan aquí kukai él es algo hiperactivo y a nagihiko que es muy buena persona y da muy buenos consejos y es hermano de la secretaria de amu y mis amigo son muy buenos amigo de amu al igual que sus amiga, yaya y rima. Eh me estoy yendo de tema, cierto mi padre había entrado.

-ikuto quiero que revises esos papeles sobre nuevos hombres y mujeres con un muy buen alentó en distintos instrumentos, quiero que los veas y me digas cual estaría mejor para el proyecto que quiere organizar la empresa- dijo el mientras dejaba todo sobre la mesa.

-realmente no piensas darme un descanso cierto- dije con una gotita estilo anime.

-por supuesto que no para están los feriados, sábado y domingo y las vaca de verano- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Suspire con pesadez y termine con esa pila de papeles, de gente que no interesa, para cuando termine fui hacia la sección de amu, para saber si vendría conmigo.

-toc, toc amu- dije mientras tocaba a la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué quieres ikuto, no estabas ocupado con ti "novia"?- dijo ella con una mueca de desprecio adornada por la palabra _"novia"_.

-no, creo que con lo que le dije cuando bajaste por el ascensor, no creo que quiera volver a verme o hablarme- dije con una gotita estilo anime (^u^U).

-hjm no me interesa, quiero saber la razón de tu visita- dijo ella digamos que no amablemente como normalmente lo hacía.

-es que quería saber si me acompañarías hoy e iríamos a tu casa- dije con una sonrisa.

-no- dijo cortante.

-ok, pero quiero saber la razón de tu comportamiento- dije seriamente.

-pregúntale a tu novia que seguramente, sabrá que responderte- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-pero te lo estoy preguntando a ti- le dije a un serio.

-¡bien, ¿quieres que te lo siga?, pues tu novia me dijo que me alejara de ti si no quería que tú me odiases más que a nadie!- me dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella te dijo eso?- le pregunte confundido y sorprendido.

-¡si, para que veas las clases de novias que tienes, cada una me saludo con beso en la mejilla solo para decirme que me alejara de ti, pero ninguna me amenazo con que tú me odiarías si no lo hacía!- dijo ella aun enfadada.

-pero, por que podría ella hacer que te odiara eso es algo que no puedo hacer- le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡claro, ¿qué me dirás ahora?, ¿Qué me amas?, ni que fuera idiota como parea creer eso, sé que entre nosotros no va ni puede existir algo, aun así…!- y se paró ahí no sabía que contestarle, realmente me sorprendió.

-aun así no pude olvidarte, no pude sacarte de mis pensamientos, no pude sacarte, arrancarte de mi corazón y sobre todo no pude dejar de amarte como lo hago- dijo ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, mientras que mis ojos de la sorpresa se habrían como platos –cada dia que me presentabas o traías a tus novias, lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y saludarla, por más que por dentro sintiera que el mundo se me venía abajo- fue lo último que dijo luego se arrodillo sobre el piso, y con sus manos tapo sus ojos que ahora eran un mar de lágrimas, yo por mi parte, pensaba una y otra vez como es posible que no me di cuenta que ella me amaba.

-amu, no es como piensas, yo pensaba al igual que tú que no me amabas, y muchas veces nagi, me dijo que te dijera mis sentimientos que todo saldría bien, pero…- me detuve ahí y luego continúe –ahora comprendo su insistencia, se ve que el sabia de que tú me amabas como yo lo hacía y lo sigo haciendo- dije mientras que me acercaba a ella, quien me miraba atentamente, yo me agache y le abrase, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

**Yo: y listo ya lo termine y como dije antes en el otro fic subiré cada conti de los dos fic en la tarde de los domingos.**

**Shima: ¿alguien ha visto al sexy ikuto y a la kawai de amu?**

**Sharis: ahora que lo mencionas hace rato que no están en la habitación de noe-chan.**

**Yo: espero que no hayan bajado a la cocina porque si mis padres los descubren me retaran.**

**Shima: tranquila noe-chan no creo que vayan a hacer eso.**

**Sharis: claro noe-chan no creo que sean tan tontos como para hacer eso.**

**Yo: eso espero * mira hacia la puerta y los ve entrar a los dos muy acaramelados¨* pero ¿Qué hacían fuera de la habitación?**

**Ikuto/amu: gomen nasai.**

**Yo: ¿que no saben que si mis padres los ven me mataran? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¿Piedras o un maní en lugar de un cerebro?**

**Amu: es posible que ikuto tenga piedras en la cabeza.**

**Ikuto: pero ¿Qué dices?**

**Yo: em mejor nos vamos adiós dejen review que es lo que me anima a seguir subiendo conti.**

**Shima/sharis: adiós.**

**Ikuto/amu: *se dan la vuelta y se dan cuenta que hay que despedirse* yanee.**


	3. Chapter 3 el amor es descubierto

**Noe: bien aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic, que por cierto a mí me está gustando.**

**Shima: digo yo ¿Noe-chan te parece que lo que escribiste está bien?**

**Noe: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Sharis: escribiste mal "capitulo".**

**Capitulo 3: el amor es descubierto.**

IKUTO POV.

Ella me aparto al instante en que la abrace, y me miro con esos ojos quien ahora solo brillaban por esas lágrimas cristalinas rebeldes que gotean de sus ojos ámbares.

-¿co…como sé que no me mientes?- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante.

-como mentiría con algo así- dije mirándole dulcemente.

-n…no lo sé, conociéndote es posible que solo estés jugando- dijo ella aun con su ceño fruncido y su mirada desafiante adornada por sus lágrimas.

-por favor amu, no puedo bromear, realmente te amo, si quieres te traigo a Nagi él sabe bien lo que siento, te lo juro- dije suplicándole.

-demuéstralo- dijo parándose del suelo.

-¿enserio quieres que lo haga?- dije mirándola pícaramente.

-haber si te atreves si es que supuestamente me amas- dijo ella desafiante.

-está bien, pero mira que está haciendo Nadeshiko- dije señalándola, ella giro a ver, yo le tome de la nuca y la bese, ella a principio estuvo sorprendida pero al tiempo correspondió, yo me separe.

-decías- dije pícaramente.

-está bien, está bien, si te creo- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Amu- dije mirándola fijamente, ella giro a mirarme.

-¿sí?- dijo ella mirándome aun sonrojada.

-te amo, nunca lo olvides, ahora te dejo que seguro que mi padre tiene algo para hacerme trabajar- dije con una sonrisa, depositando un beso en su frente.

-espera- dijo ella, al instante que me gira a mirarla ella salto a mí y me beso.

-yo te amo aún más y adiós- dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa.

-jajjaja está bien, nos vemos- dije mirándola.

Salí de su oficina y fui directo a la mía, dios no hay nada que pueda arruinar esta felicidad que siento.

Llegue a mi oficina y vi una pila de papeles y una nota en esta.

"_hijo entre a tu oficina pero no te vi en ella, asique te deje los siguientes talentos para el proyecto me gustaría que los leas y separes los que creas serán útiles_

_Pd: e sabes cómo es el jefe quiere lo mejor de lo mejor._

_Pd 2: si llegas a ir a casa puedes hacerme algo de comer es que tengo hambre"._

|-_-"| me quede callado, ¿qué diablos? Qué clase de persona te pide que le hagas la comida, ha ya se mi padre.

-dios podías pedirme otra cosa- dije suspirando –obviamente no iré a casa tengo que hablar con Lulú de seguro que debe de estar muy loca- dije mientras me sentaba y seguía haciendo el maldito trabajo que me pidió mi padre.

AMU POV.

Estoy feliz, realmente Ikuto me ama, siento que voy a morir de toda la felicidad que siento.

De la nada entran Utau, Rima y Yaya a mi oficina y yo estaba saltando de la alegría que tenía.

-no se o se golpeó la cabeza, o algo le hizo Ikuto- dijo Rima con sarcasmo, yo la mire con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Amu-chii que te sucede porque estas tan feliz hoy?- dijo yaya mirándome.

-chicas debo contarles algo suuuper bueno- les dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿y qué es lo que te hizo poner de tan buen humor hoy?- dijo con sarcasmo Utau.

-bien, Ikuto me ha dicho que me ama, tanto como yo le amo a el- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Ellas se miraron entre si y sonrieron, luego me miraron.

-ya lo sabíamos, nos lo habíamos dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo- dijeron las tres al unísono

-¿¡EHHH!? ¿Pe…pero, co…cómo?- dije sorprendida.

-¡bien te explicamos mañana termino nuestro descanso y ya después nos vamos!- dijeron las tres y luego como arte de magia salieron de mi oficina |°_°"|.

-yo ya no sé si esta gente es normal- dije y seguí mirando unos papeles que estaban en mi escritorio.

Debo decir que más allá de que todos estos años me eh aguantado este hermoso sentimiento, debo admitir que valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo.

**Varias horas después.**

Ahh al fin salimos del trabajo, en este momento estoy ordenando todo para irme.

IKUTO POV.

Al fin termine de trabajar dios, se suponía que sábado y domingo no trabajo como cualquiera, esto no es justo, ahh!

Bien estoy a punto de salir para la oficina de m dulce Amu.

Al salir me encontré con Saaya estaba en la puerta, yo simplemente ni la mire y pase a un lado de ella, después fui directo a la oficina de Amu.

Llegue y al parecer estaba acomodando algunas cosas de su escritorio, aproveche que estaba de espaldas, me le acerque sin que me escuche y le abrace por la espalda, ella se sorprendió, y al darse la vuelta y mirarme se calmó.

-te extrañe mi neko-chan- le dije dulcemente.

-¿neko-chan?- dijo ella curiosa.

-sí, yo soy tu neko-hentai y tú eres mi neko-chan- le dije haciéndole mis típicas sonrisas de lado.

-claro, y para que viniste hasta aquí- dijo ella dulcemente.

-no sé, quizá para estar con mi dulce y hermosa Amu- dije besándole, ella me correspondió.

-bien, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- le pregunte.

-no, no he quedado con nadie- me dijo ella pensativa.

-bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo en la noche?, mientras puedes ir con tus amigas a comprarte algo para ponerte en la noche, ¿te parece?- le dije con una dulce sonrisa.

-está bien, pero primero debo ir a casa para cambiarme, y después iré de compras- me dijo.

-no, yo te llevo así que vamos- le dije.

Y salimos de su oficina.

-adiós Nadeshiko, salúdame a Nagi- le dijimos los 2 a la secretaria de Amu.

-adiós Amu, Ikuto, le mandare sus saludos- dijo ella con una sonrisa despidiéndose.

Después de saludarla fuimos al ascensor, y toque el botón de [PB], salimos y fuimos por mi auto, por cierto si no sabían mi auto es un deportivo negro.

-oye, Ikuto- me dijo ella.

-dime- le dije, mientras miraba el camino.

-¿tú crees que lo nuestro no tendrá consecuencias, con respecto a tus ex novias? ¿Digo no crees que ellas podrían, no se intentar separarnos?- me pregunto ella, yo me sorprendí, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que eso llegue a pasar?

**Noe: bien aquí está terminado el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

**Sharis: oye te repito por milésima vez, estoy segura de que a nadie le gustara|¬_¬|.**

**Noe: y yo te digo por milésima vez que ¡TU OPINION NO CUENTA SHARIS! |-|.**

**Shima: no crees que estas exagerando un poquito con eso.**

**Noe: para nada.**

**Sharis: lo siento tenemos que calmar a Noe-chan, así que adiós, y por favor dejen review, no queremos problemas con la escritora.**

**Noe: encima me roba lo que yo debo decir.**

**Shima: Noe-chan por favor cálmate.**


End file.
